Crossing Lines
by Soadarlin
Summary: There are some lines that should never be crossed. Blair Morgan was part of Happy's past. She was his worst mistake. (Work in progress on this summary) Language warning Happy/OC Jax/Tara
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Note: Thank you to anyone that is giving this story a try. I have finally regained access to my account and am exicted to share a new project with you! I am considering updating previous stories as well but have not decided whether or not to do so yet. With that being said, welcome to this new fiction! Please provide me with any feedback you may have! I am not looking to make any money from this work nor do I claim any ownership to any intellectual property of Fox or Kurt Sutter. This is simply my way of trying to keep SOA alive.

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

Happy stepped out of the transport car and watched a dark, gray Ford Mustang creep past the hearse that had driven his mother to her final resting place. It passed the other cars that belonged to his mother's other family and friends who were waiting for the graveside service. The driver turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. It looked like any other Ford Mustang but he couldn't help thinking that it could have been her. The deputy that had driven Happy to the cemetery unlocked the handcuffs on his wrists and motioned towards the small group of people surrounding an open grave. His chest tightened. He wasn't ready to watch the coffin lower into the ground and get covered by a ton of dirt. Several people turned to look at him and the deputy curiously. He recognized most of them as church friends. His mother never missed church if she could avoid it.

The deputy led Happy to a seat on the front row before retreating to the back of the small crowd. The priest nodded and instructed everyone to gather around so the service could begin. That's when he caught a glimpse of her. She stood towards the back and kept shifting to keep several people between her and the grave at all times. He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth together. He didn't want her there. She had no business at his mother's funeral. To his knowledge, the two women never even met. His mother would have mentioned it to him.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" The priest closed his bible and looked to the crowd. No one spoke or came forward. Happy was ready for the service to be over. The longer he was there, the more likely he was to charge through the crowd and strangle her. He could finish dealing with his feelings about his mother's death in his prison cell. The priest finished the service with a quick prayer and Happy was on his feet before the 'amen'. He picked a rose up and laid it on the glossy, white lid of the casket. His eyes left the rose and searched for her one more time.

Blair looked almost exactly like he remembered. Her light brown hair was shorter and she'd put more blonde in it, but she still wore it in loose waves. From what he could see, her body was just as toned as it always was. She was still one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen. It irritated him further. If he had to see her, he would have preferred to see that she'd let herself go. Happy scoffed and started to turn away when he noticed a sudden movement behind her. Blair turned to the right and the older woman that had been standing in front of her stepped away. All of the air in Happy's lungs was knocked out of him.

"Lowman, time to go," the guard said. Happy heard his words but nothing registered with him. The little girl in Blair's arms had his full and undivided attention. She couldn't have been more than four years old. Her long hair was darker and curlier than her mother's. He started running the math in his head. "Lowman."

The guard's loud voice got Blair's attention. She turned her head and met Happy's glare for the first time in almost half a decade. Her sad, hazel eyes didn't change, despite the way the rest of her expression seemed to harden. Her left hand moved up and held the little girl closer to her chest. He saw the ring on her finger and couldn't control his anger any longer.

"Why are you here?" He barked, shrugging the guard off as he stepped around the grave towards Blair. Blair took a step back and the little girl turned to look at Happy. Her dark brown eyes stopped him in his tracks. The deputy yanked his arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs back on. "Blair! Is she mine?! Blair!"

"Stop resisting or I'm tasing you, Lowman." The deputy pulled him back as Blair carried the little girl off in the opposite direction. Happy felt the cuff's tightening around his wrists as he struggled against them. "You've got four more months. Don't fuck it up now, Lowman!"

Happy stopped resisting. Blair had disappeared over a hill and the deputy's warnings finally registered with him. He turned back and walked past the casket. He hoped his mother never knew about Blair.

The hour it took to get back to the prison allowed Happy to sort through everything bouncing around in his mind. He convinced himself that Blair's daughter was too young to be his. She probably had a type. She could have easily found some other guy after they broke things off. The ring on her finger was evidence of that. He wasn't the only man in California with dark eyes. She would have told him if he knocked her up. She wouldn't have kept any kid of his. Blair wasn't his problem anymore, she hadn't been for years. He refocused his thoughts on surviving the last four months in prison and coping with his mother's death.

"You alright?" Tig asked after everyone else welcomed Happy back. It was afternoon recreation time and the prison yard was full. Happy needed to keep an eye on the other inmates, so he simply nodded in response to Tig's ridiculous question. "You sure? You just seem-"

"My mother died while I was in here for dumb shit. Don't ask me again." Happy turned and scowled at Tig. He opened his mouth to respond but Happy cut him off with a glare. "Next time you open your fucking mouth it better be sucking my dick."

"Leave him alone, Tig." Jax shoved Tig towards Clay and Juice. Happy noticed him wince a little. He had just gotten out of the infirmary for an infection in one of his stab wounds. It was a reminder that Happy had bigger things to worry about than some bitch he'd been with years ago. Jax sat down on the weight bench Happy was standing next to. Together, they watched the yard in silence until the recreation time was over.

Happy didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the night. He sat up watching over the room until lights out. After that, he laid back and stared at the ceiling, listening for any movement. Eventually, the conversations died out and his thoughts were drowned out by loud snores. He stayed awake the whole night. There was no point in waking Juice up to make him be lookout when he was already awake. He just hoped the idiot wasn't going to thank him later or some shit.

"Did you sleep?" Clay asked after morning count. Happy shook his head. "Anything I can do?"

"No," Happy said flatly. The last thing he needed was his club president getting the idea that he couldn't handle his own shit. Clay patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

Happy kept to himself for the rest of the week. For safety, he stayed close to his brothers whenever possible. He didn't take part in any conversations. He watched their surroundings.

"Come on, man. Ricky is back. It'll be 4v4." Juice offered Happy the basketball and motioned towards the hoop. He had skipped the games between their club and brown for the last two weeks. Juice smiled like a little kid when Happy stood up and took the ball. He only took a few steps towards the awaiting players before a guard called his name. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing," Happy growled. He'd been keeping his head low. He knew that if something ticked him off, he'd have a hard time controlling his temper. He needed to get back on the road. He wanted to get back to the work that he specialized in, other people's pain would probably make him feel better.

"Lowman! You've got a visitor." Happy's entire body tensed. In almost thirteen months he had never gotten called for visitation. The only person he even kept in contact with while he was inside was his mother. "Hurry up!"

Happy didn't miss the way that Clay watched him walk by. There were going to be questions after visitation. Clay was one of the most paranoid people Happy knew. He was probably wondering if his enforcer was flipping on the club or some shit. The thought of Clay questioning his loyalty put him on edge as he walked through the halls of the prison. When the guard led him past the normal visitation room, Happy knew one of two things was happening. Option A: someone paid a lot of money to get him alone and kill him. Option B: his ex-girlfriend had made the stupid decision to not only visit him but to visit him without a group of guards watching him.

The guard led him into an empty room that looked a lot like an interrogation room. He was made to sit in a chair with his hands cuffed to the metal table. While he waited for his visitor, he figured both options a and b were still pretty likely. The camera was turned off so whoever wanted him there didn't want to be seen with him.

"You were never this stupid when I knew you," Happy said. He didn't have to turn and look at the door to know Blair was there. She smelled like a woman. It stood out after being surrounded by a hundred men for the last year. The door closed and she stepped over to the opposite side of the table. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about your mom," Blair said, ignoring his question. Happy chewed on the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to try and break free and get his hands on her. "I didn't expect to see you at the service."

"Back at you," Happy growled. Blair frowned and sat down across from him. If the table wasn't bolted into the concrete floor, he might have pinned her against the wall with it. "I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again."

"You told me a lot of things, Happy." Blair jumped back a little when he lunged forward. "Relax. You know I've never repeated it."

"That why you're here? Didn't get enough?" Happy spat. He sat back and waited for the next line of bullshit to come out of her mouth. She shook her head and opened the folder that was laying between them. His eyes fell on the document she slid towards him. His mouth went dry. "Blair."

"Please don't destroy that. I need it to register her for preschool," Blair said as he picked the birth certificate up. "You asked if she was yours."

"Who else knows?" Happy had dozens of other questions but that was the one that had the potential to get someone hurt.

"The two of us now," Blair said quietly. Happy's left hand balled into a fist. "I begged her not to tell you, Happy."

He let the piece of paper go and let his head fall back. His mother had known about Blair. She knew he had a kid and never said a word about it. Blair swallowed and carefully pulled the paper back, taking care to keep her hands out of his reach. She pulled something else out of the folder and slid it towards him.

"Damnit," Happy said, looking down at a photograph of his mother and the dark-haired little girl he had seen at the cemetery. His mother was smiling brightly with the little girl, his daughter, on her lap. He turned the picture over. "You didn't tell her until I was inside?"

"After the way things ended, I never wanted to risk seeing you. I didn't know she was sick." Blair closed the folder and Happy noticed she wasn't wearing her ring. "Your mother seemed really happy when we visited her. Emma is still too young to really understand who she was."

"Your fiancé going to be okay with her knowing he ain't her dad?" Happy didn't want to talk about his mother, especially not with Blair. She looked surprised. "I saw your ring at the cemetery. Why are you really here?"

"I need you to sign these adoption papers so my fiancé can legally adopt her." Happy clenched his teeth together so hard that his jaw popped. "I wasn't thinking when I put your name on the birth certificate."

"I'm not signing shit," Happy snapped. He saw an opportunity to make her mad and he didn't hesitate to take it. "You wasted your fucking time coming here."

"Stop being a selfish asshole! Emma deserves to have a father," Blair shot back at him. "If you don't sign then you're ruining her life again."

"Again? I didn't even know she existed." Happy yelled, his pent up anger finally boiling over. "Three fucking years, Blair! You lied to me and everyone I fucking cared about for three years. Don't walk in here claiming I ruined her life. If it wasn't for me you would be rotting in a shallow grave somewhere!"

"Happy, please. The only other way she can be adopted would involve running the petition through the newspaper. It would have both of our names on it. Please. Think about what's best for Emma, not what would hurt me most." Blair's eyes were swimming in tears.

"I'm not signing and you aren't putting shit in the paper," Happy said. He pushed the photograph back towards her. She walked to the door without it.

"Keep that. Maybe you'll stop being a dick when you realize this is what your mother would have wanted you to do." She banged on the door twice and left Happy alone at the table. The guard waited a few minutes before coming into the room and taking his cuffs off. He assumed they were giving Blair time to get out of the building. Happy considered leaving the photograph on the table, but he pocketed it at the last second.

Happy walked back into his unit and felt four pairs of eyes watching him from across the room. He ignored them and went to his bunk. There was a stack of unread letters in his box of personal belongings. They were all from his mother. She sent at least one a month since he had gone inside but he never read them. He talked to her on the phone once a week. He didn't want to know anything she couldn't stand to tell him on the phone.

"Finally going to read those?" Jax asked, leaning against the bed frame of Happy's bunk. He looked up and saw the killer's eyes boring into him. "It's okay to not be okay, Hap."

"Yeah, alright." Happy opened a letter and leaned his back against the wall. Jax nodded and walked away to give him some privacy. He only made it to the second letter before reading something about a woman visiting her. She never used Blair or Emma's name. At the end of the letter, he realized why she never mentioned it on the phone. She knew everything. She didn't want anyone listening to the phone calls to find out about his previous relationship with Blair. She was trying to protect everyone.

Happy read every letter back to back. Every letter told him something new about his daughter. His mother referred to her as the little girl next door. Any guard reading the letters would have thought she was just a friendly neighbor. Regardless of how he felt about Blair, it seemed as though Emma had made the end of his mother's life special.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You all are seriously awesome! Thanks so much for your reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so glad to see SOA is still getting the love it deserves! Please continue to review if you don't mind! Thanks!

Chapter Two

April 2004

Happy and Kozik walked into the motorcycle dealership with one thing on their mind, the 2004 Harley Davidson Road King Custom. Both men had been anticipating the release of the motorcycle and the Tacoma dealership had just gotten one in. Kozik went straight towards the bike while Happy looked around the showroom to make sure there weren't any members of rival clubs. The only other people he saw was a salesman walking towards Kozik and a girl trying to stock some helmet boxes on a high shelf in the gear section. Happy didn't want to deal with a salesman, so he walked over towards the struggling woman.

"Thanks!" The woman turned to him with a big smile after he had shoved the stack of boxes up on the shelf. "I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"You could use a ladder," Happy said. When she nodded with a little laugh, it seemed as though she thought he was kidding. He looked across the showroom, annoyed that the salesman was still standing by the new bike.

"Are you here for the new Road King?" The girl asked, pulling his attention away from a young guy that had just walked inside. He didn't look older than sixteen or seventeen. Happy looked back at the woman and noticed how bright her hazel eyes were. It caught him off guard. He had never seen an adult look that fucking happy and excited about being at work. "Pat memorized the fact sheet."

"He seems annoying," Happy muttered. The girl nodded and pranced over to the railing dividing the showroom and the gear area. His eyes fell to her ass as she put her hands on the top rail and pushed herself up a little. He would have liked for her shorts to be just a little shorter.

"Pat! Can you help me with something? I can't find the inventory sheet!" The girl called out before turning her head back to beam up at Happy. "I already filed it. You're welcome."

"Blair, I was talking to a customer," the salesman said with a disgruntled sigh. Happy smirked as she tossed her hands in the air like some dim wit. He took the opportunity she'd created and walked over to check out the new bike in peace. When he got to the bike, Kozik was looking over at the girl in the gear area.

"You get her number?" He asked. Happy ignored Kozik's question and squatted down beside the Road King. He never got numbers from women. It was too much effort. He was fine sticking with club pussy and one night stands. Swapping digits just gave chicks expectations that he wasn't interested in meeting. "She's cute."

"Cute?" Happy barked out a laugh. Puppies were cute, not women. "Her tits are too small."

"Her ass makes up for it. I'll be back," Kozik said before walking away. Happy watched him walk straight up to the woman. She was still smiling. Kozik's actions sent the salesman back towards Happy. He had seen enough of the bike, so he walked outside to smoke while Kozik finished flirting. The cigarette butte squished underneath his boot as Kozik strolled outside with a big grin.

"You done?" Happy asked as they walked up to their bikes. Kozik nodded and put his helmet on, still grinning like a little kid. Happy was ready to get back to the clubhouse. He'd witnessed about all the smiling he could handle in one hour.

"She's coming to the party tonight," Kozik said once their bikes were off and kickstands were down. Happy rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Just because she works at a bike shop don't mean she's cut out for a party. Bitch is going to walk in here and run right back out." Kozik laughed at Happy's prediction. He suggested they put money down on it. "Twenty bucks she bolts."

"Twenty bucks? Alright." Kozik shook Happy's hand with a determined smile. "She asked if you were going to be here."

"Then she's an idiot. We're wearing the same club colors," Happy said, lighting up another cigarette. "Bet is off if you force her to stay or some shit."

* * *

A blonde with big tits was grinding on Happy's lap less than an hour into the party. She was wearing black shorts that barely covered her crotch and her bikini top was laying on Happy's shoulder. She was moaning and running her hand through her hair like a stripper. The unnecessary noise annoyed him. He turned his head to take a drink and saw the front door open. Kozik made a bee-line to the woman who Happy barely even recognized.

"You want to go in the back?" The blonde asked as Happy stood up. He shook his head and tossed her top at her. The girl from the Harley shop had his full attention. Her caramel brown hair was down in loose waves that teased the tops of her tits that were on display. Happy appreciated that she was wearing shorter shorts than earlier in the day. The bottom of her ass cheeks was just barely peeking out as she stood by the door talking to Kozik. To his surprise, she hadn't bolted yet. She didn't even look surprised. She just looked excited, again.

"Hey!" She greeted him brightly as she joined him at the bar. Kozik was right behind her. Happy nodded silently. "Are you going to order a bike?"

"No," Happy said, waving a bartender over and ordering another beer. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, can I get a jack and coke?" Blair asked the bartender. The girl nodded and headed down the bar to get their drinks. Kozik gave Happy a wink and left the two of them waiting on their drinks. "How much do I owe?"

"Twenty bucks," Happy said with a smirk. The woman's eyes widened as the bartender sat the drinks in front of them. "Booze is free. You owe me twenty for staying. I thought you'd bolt."

"Why? You think I'm just some girl next door type?" Blair laughed. Happy shrugged. He hoped she wasn't the girl next door. The girl that lived next to him was addicted to crank and had different creeps in and out of her house all day. "I've been to rowdier parties."

"This shit is tame. Most of the loudmouths are out of town," Happy said. When he said out of town, he meant in jail. They had gotten busted beating down a drug dealer a few months ago. "You thirsty?"

"It's just been a long week," she said. Her glass was almost empty already and Happy wasn't even halfway through his beer. "What's your name?"

"Happy," he said, waiting for one of the normal, dumb reactions. She just nodded and finished her drink. He whistled to get the bar tender's attention. "Get her another drink, Tina."

"I can't have too much. I drove over here," Blair said. He nodded and chugged down the rest of his beer. He didn't have to worry about driving or riding any time soon. "What does that patch mean?"

"That I don't go to church as much as my mother wants," Happy said. She had pointed to his Unholy One's patch. He was surprised she even asked. Working in a Harley Davidson store would have exposed her to a lot of motorcycle clubs. She should have known not to ask questions about their kuttes. "How long have you been at Harley?"

"Just a couple weeks, why?" She took a quick drink and smiled.

"Don't ask anyone about their kuttes." Happy scowled when she giggled a little.

"So it's like Fight Club?" She asked with a muted laugh. He raised his brow. "You know? The movie with Brad Pitt?"

"I'm not a big movie person," Happy said. He'd heard people reference the movie and quote it a few times but he never watched it. Blair shook her head and hopped off the barstool. He raised his brow as she took his hand. "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Home to watch Fight Club. This isn't acceptable." She pulled him off the stool and tried to lead him out of the clubhouse. "Oh, come on. You said this party is tame anyways. I'm not going to hold you hostage or something."

"Oh, good. That's exactly what I was worried about. Thank god." Happy liked the way she rolled her eyes and giggled at his sarcastic comment. He paused as she walked up to a dark gray Ford Mustang. "You want to ride?"

"Um," he watched her swallow and bite her bottom lip, "I've never ridden a motorcycle."

"Come on." He offered her his helmet with a smirk. She seemed hesitant. "I'm not going to hold you hostage or something."

"Funny," she said. He sat on his bike as she put the helmet on. "Please don't go too fast, Happy."

Happy always rode fast. He felt her arms tighten around his waist as he accelerated away from the clubhouse. She had given him her address and he went in the opposite direction for a little while, just to make the ride a little longer. He glanced back at her when he got caught at a stoplight. She looked a little pale but she was smiling brightly. Happy laughed and squeezed her thigh.

Blair jogged up to her apartment with Happy taking the stairs two at a time behind her. He looked around the small living room and noticed there wasn't much furniture. She had a small table with a single chair and a small loveseat in front of a television. The TV seemed to be the largest thing in her house. He watched her bounce over to a shelf beside the tv and pull out a DVD case. Happy realized she was completely serious about making him watch the movie. He chuckled and sat down on the loveseat. She turned the lights out and joined him moments later.

"So? What did you think?" Blair asked after the credits started to roll. She sat up and looked over at him. He hadn't minded her leaning on him during the movie but as soon as she left he realized how cold her apartment was. "Happy?"

"What? Not supposed to talk about fight club," he teased. She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. "It was good."

"I told you so," she said proudly. He rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his back out. The loveseat was both small and uncomfortable. "Do you mind taking me back to my car?"

Happy did mind. He wanted to get past those little shorts and feel her legs around him. During the movie, his hands had explored her bare legs and it made him want more. Logistically, he was screwed. If he took her back to her car before they fucked, she would just go home and he wouldn't get any. If he took her back to her car afterward, she would ask when she was going to see him again or some shit. He should have thought about that shit before getting her on the back of his bike.

"I don't fuck on the first date if that's what you're worried about," Blair said with a more serious tone than he'd heard from her since meeting her earlier that day.

"This wasn't a date," Happy countered. Blair laughed and her normal smile was back in place.

"We had drinks and you came back to my place to watch a movie. It was a date," Blair argued. Happy pulled a toothpick out of his kutte and stuck it in the corner of his mouth. He sucked at the mint flavoring. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to bend her over the loveseat, just to break her dumb rule. She picked his phone up off of the coffee table and dialed a phone number. "There, now you have my number and I have yours."

Happy snatched the phone from her and yanked her onto his lap. She smirked and kissed him before he had a chance to beat her to it. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. She ground her hips against his crotch once and broke the kiss. He groaned. She knew exactly what she was doing. He found it comical that he had actually considered her too innocent to come to the club party. That kiss and the way she took control told him she had a wild side. He really wanted to see it.

"What date do you fuck on?" He growled, adjusting his underwear as she left his lap. She pulled her shorts down a little and gave him a mischievous grin.

"If I told you that it would ruin all the fun, Happy." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

"Unfortunately not," he grumbled. She chuckled and opened the front door. He followed her back down to his bike and took her the long way back to the clubhouse. He liked the way she felt behind him and he wanted to get his head straight before he showed back up to the clubhouse all twisted up over some bitch.

August 2011 (Month 13 of Incarceration)

Happy looked over the legal documents that he'd gotten at mail call. It was the first communication he'd had with Blair since her visit. She had filled everything out, signed her name and initialed at the bottom of every page. All that was left to do was sign his name next to the little arrow stickers she or the lawyer had insulted his intelligence with. He read enough of the legal bullshit to know that signing those papers would forfeit all custodial rights, including visitation.

Blair had told him to think about what his mother would have wanted him to do. She obviously didn't get to know his mother very well. The only thing that mattered to her was family. She worked up to three jobs at a time to give Happy a decent life when he was a kid. The only thing she ever wanted was more family. He tore the forms in half and shoved them to the bottom of his box, under all of his toiletries and letters from his mother.

He had four more weeks until he'd be walking out of the prison again. He had at least that long to decide what to do about his daughter. He knew he would regret any final decisions he made within the confines of the prison. The only thing that made sense in prison was surviving. Dying with so little time left to serve would be a shame. It would also solve Blair's problem and that was one of the last things he wanted.

"What's up?" Happy asked, sitting down next to Jax. Their fellow brothers were lounging around watching television while Jax was sitting against a wall with a sealed envelope.

"This deal with brown is going to kill us. Clay is so fucking focused on the bottom dollar that he's putting all of our necks on the chopping block," Jax said. Happy nodded and sat down beside him. He didn't agree with getting into bed with the Cartel. The connections with brown had made life a little easier to maintain but they were going to be paying for it on the outside.

"You got the power to do something about it, brother. I've seen what cartels do to families and clubs. It ain't pretty." Happy was thinking about the loss of his own father and the ripple effect it had throughout the rest of his life. A cartel had murdered his father for trying to leave and get his family out of Mexico. It may not have been the one helping SAMCRO but all cartels were the same. He took a deep breath, almost considering talking to Jax about his daughter. "What's in the envelope?"

"I wrote a letter to Tara. I asked her to take the kids and leave before I get out," Jax said with a sigh. Happy nodded slowly. "I wrote it three months ago. Still haven't been able to mail it out."

"Family is complicated, brother," Happy said. Jax nodded and patted him on the back. "You think the boys would be better off away from you?"

"I don't know. Probably. I just think about some other dude raising my boys and it makes me sick, man." Jax rubbed his hands over his face before turning to Happy. "I'm going to need your help to fix this club, bro. I've gotta do it for my kids."

"Whatever you need, Jax." Happy stood up and shared a quick handshake with his vice president.

**A/N:** Well? I hope you all liked the flashback to how Blair and Happy first met. It won't always be that type of flashback but I'm going to try and get you all some back story on them. Does anyone have any theories on what went wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Happy walked into the same private visitation room and sat at the same metal table. The guard cuffed him to the table and left, just like the first time Blair visited him. Happy actually appreciated the cuffs, he had two more weeks to go and didn't want to add twenty more years to his sentence. He relaxed in the seat and waited. Normally, the waiting would have pissed him off but he didn't have anything better to do. He was starting to wonder what was taking so long when the door finally swung open.

Blair walked inside and set a folder on the table. It was thicker than the folder she had brought during their last visit. He assumed she had brought another copy of the adoption paperwork. She sat down across from him and he immediately noticed a bruise on her jaw. Her makeup did a decent job of covering it up but he picked up on the discoloration. Years ago, that bruise would have sent him on a solo manhunt for the asshole that hurt her.

"What?" Happy was tired of the uncharacteristic silence. She opened the folder and pushed a photograph towards him. Emma was wearing a frilly, yellow dress and holding the hand of who he assumed was Blair's fiancé. She looked like a little grown up with her dark hair pinned back. He resisted smiling, even though Emma's smile was just like her mother's. It was one of the things he used to like about Blair, her youthful smile. He looked up at the woman across from him. "He looks like a tool."

"He's a good man and he loves her like she was his own," Blair said. Happy's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed. "Did you get the papers I sent you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you sign them?" Blair rolled her eyes when he shook his head. "Do you want to hurt me? Is that it?"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Happy didn't dignify her question with an answer. Of course, he wanted to hurt her. It wasn't just about what she had done in the past anymore. She frowned and leaned back.

"A week after we broke up," she said after a minute of silence. "Please think about what you're doing, Happy. Emma deserves to have a father."

"Hard to be a father when I didn't know she existed," Happy hissed. Blair huffed and smacked her hand down onto the table. He raised his brow, entertained by her outburst. "I'm not signing anything."

"Happy, I'll do anything. Please," Blair begged. She was so convinced that he wasn't signing just to hurt her that she was hurting herself. It almost amused him. "What do you want?"

"A blowjob and a toothpick would be nice," Happy shrugged. Generally, those were two things he missed most when he was in lockup. He watched Blair's throat tighten with a hard swallow. She stood up and walked over to him. He saw the way her hands were trembling. The smell of the coconut shampoo she always used surrounded him as she knelt down and nervously reached towards his crotch. "Get the fuck up. You think I'm just going to throw my flesh and blood away for some head?"

Blair didn't get up. She sat on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Happy took a deep breath and looked away. She was crying into her palms, just like she had the day he found out the truth about their relationship. He forced himself to ignore her. He told himself she was probably faking it to try and get her way. Her hand wrapped around his forearm and he slowly turned to look at her. There were mascara lines all down her cheeks.

"Get married, Blair. I don't care. You were dead to me five years ago," Happy growled. She stopped crying and stepped back from him. He saw the pain in her eyes but he was done trying to hurt her. There was no way he could inflict the amount of pain she'd caused him, not without killing her. Regardless of how he felt about Blair, his daughter needed her mother. "If you want child support then let my lawyer know and we'll work it out. I'm not signing away my rights and you're not keeping Emma from me."

"You're an unfit father, Happy. A judge wouldn't even grant you supervised visitation. You're about to be on parole and you have a violent record. You would be better off trying to knock up a sweet butt if you want a child in your life. My daughter deserves better than you." Blair shot at him. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him, so he just stared at her with no emotion on his face. Internally, his blood was boiling. He reminded himself that she wouldn't go to a judge. She couldn't.

"Are you done?" Happy asked. Blair picked up the photograph she had shown him and put it back in the folder. She took her seat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Happy looked at the drawing and back up at Blair. It was obviously a child's drawing but it was impressive for a four-year-old.

"This is a picture she drew of her family, Happy. You aren't in it," Blair said flatly. He looked at the picture again. There were three stick figures, a dog, a house and the sun. Emma had written her name under the smallest stick figure, Mommy under the stick figure with the dress and Daddy under the other stick figure. Happy felt his throat start to tighten. The longer he looked at the drawing of the male stick figure with red hair the worse he felt. He shoved the drawing back at Blair.

"Guard! Hey! Guard!" Happy was done with the mind games that Blair was playing with him. It wasn't his fault that Emma didn't know him. He was going to fix that but first, he needed to get out of prison without killing her mother. "Guard!"

"Quit yelling, Lowman," the guard said, opening the door. He glanced at Blair and the drawing that was still laying on the table. "Miss, you need to leave."

Blair put the drawing back in the folder and stormed out of the room. The guard held the door open and watched Happy closely. Happy heard the next set of doors open and close before the guard moved to take his cuffs off.

"You alright?" The guard asked as he got Happy ready to be escorted back to his unit. Happy didn't answer. "My ex-wife got remarried and tried to get full custody of our kid."

"Stop talking," Happy warned him. He was losing the strength to control his anger. Assaulting a guard would tack on a solid five years and cancel out the shortened sentence Jax had worked out with Stahl. He wouldn't get out before Emma turned thirty if the fucking guard didn't shut up. The guard started to say something else but Happy cut him off with a scowl. "Please. Shut up."

"Sorry," the guard didn't say another word.

* * *

Jax looked up from the belongings he had scattered on his bunk. They were getting released in a few hours and everyone was going through their stuff to speed the process along as much as possible. Happy had waited until everyone else went out for recreation, using safety as an excuse to skip recreation and stay behind with Jax. No one questioned it.

"What's been on your mind, Hap?" Jax asked. "You haven't been the same since your mom's funeral, brother. No offense but it doesn't seem like grief."

Happy nodded and sat down on Juice's bunk that was directly next to Jax's. He hung his head and took a deep breath, unable to look his brother in the eye while he came clean. "My ex was at the funeral. Long story short, I have a four-year-old daughter that she wants me to sign away all rights to."

"Shit, man. Why haven't you said anything before now?" Jax asked after taking a few seconds to process what Happy told him.

"I needed to focus on keeping everyone whole and I don't need Clay looking into old shit with the kid's mom." Happy hoped Jax wouldn't pry. If Clay looked too hard into his past with Blair Morgan, people would get hurt.

"Your ex is the one who visited you?" Happy nodded. Jax scratched at the back of his head and leaned back against the wall. "Do you need to take some time off to handle this?"

"Not right now," Happy said. He wanted to ask Jax for some advice about his decision to be in Emma's life but he couldn't form a logical question.

"Before Abel was born, I thought anyone in our business was an idiot for having kids. Then I held my son. He gave me a reason to live. It wasn't just about the leather on my back anymore." Jax stopped talking as everyone flooded back into the unit from recreation. Happy gave him a nod and stood up.

Happy had his belongings packed up, so all he had left to do was wait. He returned to his bunk and mulled over what Jax had said. He was torn. He wanted to try and be a father and get to know Emma but he also wanted to keep her safe. Was Blair right about him being selfish?

"Hey, you staying here?" Tig asked with a laugh. His question broke through Happy's web of thoughts. It was finally time. They were going home.

* * *

Two weeks after being released from prison, Happy got on his bike and rode out towards Oakland to meet with Blair. He was apprehensive. She had reached out to him through the club's lawyer and requested he meet with her to go over child support. He assumed she was actually going to try and convince him to sign the adoption papers again. The only reason he agreed to meet with her was to get more information. He wanted to know where she was living and why she'd left Tacoma.

Her car was parked in front of the coffee shop she'd chosen to meet at. It wasn't somewhere Happy would normally frequent and by the looks that he was getting when he walked inside, they weren't accustomed to customers like him either. It was a small shop, so it didn't take long for Happy to find Blair sitting at a corner table. She stood up, showing off her toned legs in a mid-length denim skirt. He had a lot of memories about those legs but he refused to entertain them.

"I got you a coffee," Blair said. Happy looked at the mug in front of the empty seat and nodded. They sat down across from one another and Happy couldn't help but notice how close their knees were. "Hi."

"Kindness your tactic today?" Happy asked, taking a sip of the coffee. It was black and lightly sweetened, just how he liked it. Blair frowned and laid her hands on the tabletop. He noticed some discoloration around her wrist. "I'm not signing."

"I got that," Blair said with a little sigh. Happy glanced around the coffee shop, starting to feel more confined than he had in prison. "You aren't going to get jumped in here, relax."

"Why did you leave Tacoma?" Happy wasn't going to relax, not until he was out of Oakland. Blair took a drink of her fancy coffee concoction as soon as he asked, she was stalling.

"Career opportunity and personal reasons," Blair muttered, almost too quietly for him to hear. His jaw tightened. "I'm sorry, Happy."

"Fuck that, Blair. You asked me to meet you about child support. Name your price and tell me when I get to see my kid," Happy shot her apology down quickly. It was too little and too late. "I have things to do."

"Damnit, Happy. I can't just set an amount. You aren't exactly salaried," Blair scoffed. "I don't even want this shit."

"Child support?" Happy asked. Blair nodded, rubbing at her temples. He knew she was stressed, she always rubbed her temples when she got stressed. "Your fiancé pushing you to ask for it?"

"It's not unreasonable," Blair dodged answering him directly. "What do you report on your taxes?"

"I'm not answering that," he said flatly. He reported considerably less money than he made, considering the majority of his earnings were illegal. "Is she going to a private school or public school?"

"What?" Blair blinked. "She's going to a private preschool this year. I haven't decided on a primary school yet."

"Then I'll pay tuition," he said. "If she needs to go to the doctor or get braces or something then I'll pay most of that to."

"She's a little young for braces, Hap." Blair seemed to relax with a little laugh. He finished his coffee and leaned back, waiting for what he really cared about. "I guess that just leaves visitation then."

Happy argued with Blair for several minutes about visitation. Blair voiced her concerns about his unpredictable schedule and it got under his skin. She was right. His life didn't allow him to plan repeating, weekly appointments. He starting growing agitated when she wouldn't budge on supervised visitation.

"You want to be there then fine but you keep your boyfriend out of my sight and we meet outside of Oakland," Happy growled. He was willing to do a lot to see his daughter but Blair's fiancé being around wasn't an option. Blair hesitated to answer. Finally, she stood up with a nod.

"Fine, Happy. I'll meet you this Sunday at noon," Blair walked away before Happy could agree. He threw a couple of ones on the table as a tip and followed her outside. To his relief, she was already driving away when he reached the door. He wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself around her. Eventually, he would have to find some way to deal with the shit that had caused their relationship to end.

* * *

Blair's POV

Blair jerked her steering wheel to the right and slid her car to a stop on the gravel shoulder. The mascara coating her eyelashes had mixed with her tears and all but blinded her. She knew she should have used waterproof mascara. She knew to see Happy outside of prison was going to tear her apart, yet there she was blinded and crying on the side of the road between the coffee shop in Oakland and her home in Tracy.

Five days. She had five days to figure out how to cope with seeing Emma and Happy together. It was something she had both dreaded and longed for since the day she found out she was pregnant. The first few months after Emma was born had been the hardest up to the point that Blair saw Happy at the funeral. She had considered reaching out to him so many times but always managed to talk herself out of it. After the funeral, she knew it would only be a matter of time before he started looking for her. She had tried to get ahead of it. She had tried to take the easiest route back out of his life.

"Hey," Blair said, trying to sound as normal as possible as she answered the phone. Her eyes were still stinging but the tears had stopped.

"Where are you?" Cody asked sharply. Blair had told him she wouldn't be gone long but she'd taken a while driving around Oakland to make sure Happy hadn't followed her. She wasn't ready for him to know just how close to Charming she actually lived. "How long does it take to rewrite a report, Blair?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving now. I'll be home in fifteen," Blair said. She felt horrible for lying to him. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him about Happy and how he might become a part of Emma's life. As far as Cody knew, Happy was just some normal guy she dated and got knocked up by. It wasn't until he insisted on adopting Emma that it became an issue.

Blair got back on the road and sped down the highway. She was at least twenty-five minutes away from home and needed to make up the time difference to avoid any suspicion. She purposely avoided looking at the exit that would lead her to Charming. She didn't have time to stop and cry again.

"Mommy," Emma yelled, rushing out onto the driveway after Blair got out of the car. She leaped into her mother's arms and squeezed her tightly. Blair stood back up, carrying Emma in one arm and her bag in the other. "I'm hungry."

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. Do you want spaghetti?" Blair smiled at Cody as he opened the door for her. Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good. Are you going to help me?"

"Yep!" Emma said before planting a kiss on Blair's cheek. The two of them started on dinner as Cody set the table.

"Blair, your work phone is ringing." Cody sounded exasperated as he handed the phone to her. Emma paused the stirring of the sauce and looked up at her mother with big, brown eyes. "I've got her."

"This is Morgan," Blair said, watching Cody hold Emma steady on the dining room chair. The little girl looked back at Blair proudly as sauce splashed over the side of the pot. She loved helping but she always found a way to make a mess.

"Hey. You're on call tonight, right?" Blair rolled her eyes, wondering why she even bothered sending out a schedule if she was going to get calls like that.

"No, I'm not. Call Hayes," Blair ended the call and slid the phone back onto the counter. She laughed at the sight of spaghetti sauce all over the stove and Emma's little apron. "Are you stirring that sauce or decorating with it, sweetie?"

**A/N:** You all are blowing me away with reviews! Thank you! Also thank you to everyone who is following!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy jumped in the shower at half past eleven. He was running late thanks to the damn cartel. Their meet was scheduled for nine o'clock but it hadn't started until after ten. Jax was the only one who really understood why Happy was getting angrier by the minute. He was still the only one who knew about Emma. He promised to keep Happy's secret but urged him not to keep it from the club for too long.

"Where you rushing off to, bro?" Kozik asked, narrowly dodging Happy as he hurried out of the clubhouse.

* * *

April 2005

Happy rushed out of the clubhouse, nearly knocking Kozik over on his way out to his bike. It was his one-year anniversary with Blair and if he didn't make it to the restaurant on time she was going to kill him. He had made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in Tacoma months in advance, despite her insistence that it was unnecessary. It was his idea, his gift to her.

"Hey, handsome," Blair said. Happy was one minute late for their reservation but the hostess had just called his name. Between running across the street and seeing Blair in a form-fitting red dress, Happy was having a hard time catching his breath. The hostess led them to a table for two and presented them with menus. "This is really fancy, Hap."

"Says the woman in a red dress," he teased. She smiled brightly and he watched her cheeks start to turn pink. "You're beautiful, Blair."

The waiter came by and ran down a list of the chef's specials as well as expensive sounding bottles of wine. Happy hated wine but he ordered a bottle anyways, knowing Blair liked it. The two of them read over the menus in silence as they waited for the waiter to return. Happy tried to ignore the prices, reminding himself that it was a special occasion. He had plenty of money to cover anything they ordered but he had never been a big spender, not until he started trying to impress Blair.

"I think I'm just going to have a salad," Blair said, placing the menu down in front of her. Happy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about the money, Blair." He watched her bite her bottom lip before picking the menu up again. He put his own menu down and started scanning the room. He wasn't worried about a shoot-out in the upscale restaurant, it was just habit. As he looked around, he noticed several people looking over at their table. His thumb started tapping on the butter knife as the attention started to annoy him. His kutte was hanging up in his dorm for the sole purpose of avoiding attention.

"Sir? Did you order wine?" A woman asked, stepping into his line of sight. Blair sat her menu down and stood up.

"Sorry, we've decided to go elsewhere," Blair snapped. Happy's brows shot up. "Come on, Hap."

Happy grabbed her wrist as soon as they exited the restaurant. She spun around and slammed her mouth onto his, clawing hungrily at the back of his neck. He was prepared to snap at her for leaving the restaurant but her kiss caught him off guard. He didn't care that they were standing right in front of the restaurant windows making out like two horny teenagers. He pulled her hips to him and held on tightly as their mouths fought for dominance.

"I don't need some fancy dinner and overpriced wine, baby. I just need you. That's all I'm ever going to need," Blair whispered as she pulled back. He rested his forehead on the crown of her head and smiled.

"I love you, Blair Morgan." It was the first time he'd said it out loud. He didn't care how whipped he sounded. There was no denying the power she had over him. She smiled brightly and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I love you back," she said.

* * *

October 2011

Happy parked his bike one space over from Blair's empty Mustang. He was five minutes late and had broken every speed limit between the clubhouse and the park. His eyes scanned the park looking for Blair as well as any suspicious looking people or vehicles. He found Blair standing on the outer edge of a playground. She was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans that hugged her curves just tightly enough. He forced his eyes away from her ass and started scanning the playground for his daughter as he approached the playground.

"Sorry I'm late," Happy said, causing Blair to jump a little. She turned her head to look at him and failed to hide her smile fast enough. Her cheeks started to darken as she looked at her watch.

"It's fine. We just got here. Traffic was terrible," Blair said quickly. Happy picked up on how quickly she'd said it and wondered why she felt the need to lie. If they had been waiting long, she could have just as easily thrown it in his face. Before he could question it, Emma sprinted up to them.

"Mommy! I slided!" Emma announced proudly. Happy's chest tightened. She looked more like him in person than she did in the photos. Their eyes were the same rich, dark brown and shaped just alike. Her smile was all Blair though. She looked over at him and waved. "Hi!"

"Hey," he choked. He was struggling to breathe and stand on his own two feet as the little girl bounced up and down on her toes. Happy wasn't sure what needed to happen next. He didn't know what Blair had told her or what she would even understand at four years old. She scrunched her nose and put her hands on her hips. "What's that look for?"

"You're big," Emma stated. He chuckled and squatted down so that they were eye level. She smiled again. "My name is Emma."

"I know," he glanced up at Blair and she shook her head. "My name is Happy."

"Hi!" She raised her hand and gave him an energetic high five. "Wanna swing?"

"How about I push you? I'm too big," Happy said with a smile. He hadn't spent much time around kids but he knew Abel liked to be pushed in the swing set at the clubhouse. She nodded as she turned and dashed towards the swings. He stood up and looked over at Blair. "She's perfect, Blair."

"Yeah, just wait until you try and get her off the playground," Blair said with a tight laugh. He noticed the way her eyes started watering. "She doesn't know who you are yet. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"That's fine," Happy said. They started walking over towards the swings where Emma was waiting. Happy's right shoulder started aching after half an hour of pushing the swing. The little daredevil kept wanting to swing higher and higher. He could feel Blair getting nervous beside him but Emma showed no fear at all. "Have you had lunch?"

"Yeah but there's an ice cream place down the road if you want to go there," Blair said quietly. Happy nodded and started slowing the swing down. "Is your shoulder bothering you?"

"It's fine," Happy lied. They were dating when he got shot and she had waited in the emergency room for hours during his surgery. "Hey, kiddo. Do you want ice cream?"

"Yeah! Mommy, catch me?" Emma asked, looking back at her mother. Blair stepped in front of the swing and started counting. On three, Emma let go of the swing and Happy's heart about jumped out of his throat. She barely flew three feet into Blair's arms but it still scared him. He preferred getting shot at rather than watching her hurl through the air. The three of them walked towards the parking lot as Emma talked about her favorite ice cream flavors. Happy didn't have the heart to tell her that sprinkles wasn't a flavor. He followed Blair to the ice cream shop and parked his bike as Emma watched him with wide eyes.

"Can I ride?" Emma asked, bouncing on her toes again as Blair pulled her out of the car. Happy smirked as he shook his head no. "Aww, why?"

"Too dangerous. If you're good, you can sit on it after ice cream," Happy bargained with her. She gave him a thumbs up and hurried to the door of the ice cream shop. He smiled and opened the door, letting his daughter and Blair walk in ahead of him. "What flavor do you want?"

"Sprinkles!" Emma yelled a little too loudly for being inside but Happy didn't care. Blair silently mouthed vanilla when Happy looked to her for some clue as to what to order.

"You want chocolate?" He asked before leaving the table to order. The words left his mouth before he realized that he remembered her favorite ice cream. Her cheeks darkened as she nodded. After finishing their ice cream, Emma hurried for the door.

"Her hands are filthy, Happy." Blair said as he tossed the ice cream cups away. He knew she had made a mess but she was also excited about sitting on his bike.

"It's fine. I'll make a prospect wash it later," Happy said, opening the door. Emma dashed over to his bike and looked up at him expectantly. He didn't like how close she'd run to the road but she looked too damn excited for him to fuss at. "You want to hold her or the bike?"

"Her. I'm not dropping your bike," Blair laughed. He shrugged and walked to the front of the bike, standing it up straight. He straddled the front wheel and held onto the handlebars as Blair picked Emma up and sat her down on his leather seat. Emma leaned forward and looked at the graphics on his tank. "Careful, sweetie."

"She's fine," Happy said. Her sticky hands were leaving ice cream all over his tank but he didn't care. "You like the Harley, Emma?"

"Yeah! It's big!" She said, beaming up at him. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of that smile. Seeing his daughter on his bike and smiling up at him was better than anything he'd ever seen before. "Can I ride?"

"Not yet, kiddo. Ask me when you're a little older," Happy laughed. Blair bit her bottom lip and he saw a couple tears start rolling down her cheeks. "You wanna grab her?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Emma sounded panicked and Happy regretted letting her see Blair cry. She wrapped her arms around Blair's neck and squeezed tightly as she was lifted off the bike.

"I'm fine, sweetie. You're just so pretty," Blair said, kissing her sticky cheeks. Emma smiled and kissed her mother's nose. "Tell Happy bye, sweetheart. You need a bath and a nap."

"Bye, Happy!" Emma turned and reached for him. He had been expecting a wave instead of a hug. Blair looked equally surprised as he took her in his arms and hugged her goodbye. He closed his eyes as she squeezed his neck tightly.

"Bye, Emma." He looked at Blair as he passed Emma back over to her. Happy stopped Blair after she got Emma situated in the car seat and closed the door. Her eyes flicked to his hand that was wrapped around her upper arm. "Where did you get the bruises?"

"What?" Blair stepped back from him and he let his hand fall to his side. He reminded her of the bruises he had seen on her jaw and on her wrist. "It's from work."

"If I find out you're lying and your boyfriend is knocking you around in front of my daughter-"

"He's not," Blair said quickly. Happy folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't convinced. "I would never let that happen."

"She sees it or gets hurt and I'll kill him," Happy said, finishing the promise that she had interrupted. After Blair acknowledged his words with a nod, he stepped back to let her walk to the driver's side of the car. Emma was sound asleep so he waited to start his motorcycle until they were on the main road.

* * *

Happy took the long way back to the clubhouse, relying on the road to clear his mind. Spending time with Emma had gone better than he expected but watching her leave wasn't easy. He wanted more time with her and he wanted to know that she was safe. He couldn't trust Blair but for the time being he had to try. If he didn't, it would drive him crazy.

When Happy rolled back onto the lot the sun was just starting to fall and the majority of the club had gone home to their families. He parked his bike close to the water hose and started towards the clubhouse to find a prospect to wash his bike and a croweater to entertain him. He found a prospect first.

"Prospect, go wash my bike." Happy narrowed his eyes when Miles didn't jump to his feet. He stormed over and dismissed the woman that had been on the younger man's lap. "You deaf?"

"Man, it's almost dark," Miles groaned as he stood up from the couch. Happy grabbed the front of his kutte, daring him to talk back again. "I'm going. Sorry."

Happy shoved him towards the door and scanned the room to see which women were hanging around. The choices were limited on Sundays, so he settled for the blonde that he had pulled off of the prospect. She smiled and took his hand, leading him back towards his dorm. He didn't remember hooking up with her before so she was either new or unremarkable. Happy didn't honestly care. He wasn't looking for the best lay of his life. He just needed a distraction.

"You seem tense," the blonde said as she rubbed his shoulders. He just grunted. She dipped her head down and kissed his neck as he toed his boots off. "I'm a good listener if you want to talk about it."

"No," Happy said flatly. He watched her open her mouth to say something else and quickly cut her off. "I didn't bring you in here to talk. Just get out."

He shoved his feet back into his boots and walked out to the bar. Kozik looked up from his beer and raised his brow. Happy ignored him. He just walked behind the bar and got himself a beer. Kozik waited until he was a couple drinks in to risk asking what was bothering him.

"Blair," Happy said, looking down the bar at his friend to watch his reaction. Kozik's eyes widened. They finished their beers in silence. Happy watched Kozik grab a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't but you ain't drinking alone." Kozik poured both glasses to the rim. He had been around for the entirety of the Happy and Blair days, including the aftermath of their break-up. Happy never elaborated about why he'd broken up with her, only referring to her as a lying bitch whenever anyone asked. "You never said what she lied about."

"I know," Happy said before downing his drink and pouring another. In the beginning, Happy didn't tell anyone because he still loved her. He tried to deny it but there was no other explanation. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't have risked everything to keep her safe. Fast forward five years and he was still keeping her secret. For the first time since putting on his prospect kutte, he was putting a girl first. It wasn't Blair he was protecting anymore, it was his daughter. It didn't matter that he had spent less than two hours with her. Emma mattered more than anything.

* * *

**Blair's** **POV**

Blair quietly pushed Emma's bedroom door open, hoping not to wake her up. She had always been a light sleeper, just like Happy, and it was usually a struggle getting her to go back to sleep. The nightlight cast just enough glow on the bed for her to see that the little girl had fallen asleep clutching her stuffed animal. She had almost fifty stuffed animals but the little German shepherd was her absolute favorite. Blair wanted to give her a kiss goodnight and tell her she loved her but she had preschool in the morning. Instead, she carefully backed out of the room and pulled the door closed.

"I can't stay up like this every Sunday night, Blair. You've got to get your on call schedule changed." Cody said as she walked into their bedroom. She sat down on the bench and started untying her boots. After meeting with Happy earlier in the day and getting called out for work just after dinner, Blair was exhausted. She just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep in Cody's arms. She didn't want to argue.

"It's my last weekend on call this month, baby. We should have someone trained soon," Blair said as she stood back up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Blair," Cody sighed and climbed out of the bed, catching her arm just before she walked into her closet. She smiled into his kiss, relieved to have avoided an argument. "I'm glad you're home safe. I love you."

"You to, Cody." She watched him walk back to their bed and her smile faltered. She realized that for some reason, the ring on her left hand felt even heavier than her bulletproof vest and gun belt.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me first thank you for your reviews and support for this story! It's awesome and part of the reason I've been able to write out some more chapters so quickly. Secondly, I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I'm on my tablet and did the best I could with proofreading while being distracted. Lastly, I'd love some reviews and opinions on what was just revealed!


	5. Chapter 5

**February** **2007**

Harsh, fluorescent lighting beat down on Blair's skin as she stood on aisle four of the twenty-four hour pharmacy. To her left, there were boxes of tampons and panty liners. To her right was a wide variety of condoms. She didn't miss the irony as she stared at the two boxes of pregnancy tests in her hands. Without any prior experience or knowledge of pregnancy tests, she chose the one with the prettiest box.

"Do you need anything else?" The cashier asked. Blair nervously watched the way the young girl slid the pink and purple box across the scanner. "Ma'am?"

"No, that's all." Blair wanted to say something witty to take her mind off of the box lying in the plastic shopping bag but her mind was too foggy. She paid quickly and walked out to her car as the sun started rising over the bay. There was still a twenty-minute drive between her and the bed that she was desperately wanting to crawl into. She put her purchase in the glovebox of her mustang and got on the road.

Blair's heart fluttered when she laid eyes on Happy's motorcycle in their driveway. He had left out on a long run earlier in the week and she had not expected him home for several more days. Her excitement was short lived when she realized that it was early morning. She pulled her car into the garage and desperately tried to figure out what she was going to tell Happy.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Happy's words weren't spoken loudly but Blair felt the bite behind them.

"Happy, I can explain. There isn't anyone else, I swear." Blair stepped towards him and immediately regretted it. For the first time since meeting him in the Harley Davidson store, she didn't want to be the center of his attention.

"Then where have you been, Blair?" He started getting louder and it gave her chills. He pulled her work phone out of his pocket and slammed it on the kitchen counter. "Why do you have two phones?"

"Please, you're scaring me." Until that moment, Blair had never felt fear in his presence. She knew exactly what he did for the club and how dangerous he was capable of being but it never scared her. Her stomach churned. "I love you, Happy."

He slid the phone towards her and demanded she unlock it. Blair couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. There was no chance he would forgive her. It was more likely that he would kill her and bury her in a shallow grave. Her fingers trembled as she pressed four numbers into the keypad, 1019. If their relationship and her life wasn't hanging in the balance, she may have pointed out that it was his birthday. Considering what he was about to find on the phone, she didn't think he would be flattered.

"No," his voice was a rough whisper and her heart broke. She never wanted to hurt him. "Blair, no."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, baby." Blair took another cautious step towards him. He stepped back. "The club isn't part of this, Happy. I would never betray your trust."

"Trust? You're a fucking undercover cop, Blair! You've been lying to me for three years," Happy yelled. "You know everything."

"Happy, I am never going to give the department anything on SAMTAC or any of the other charters. The case is against the Mayans. I swear on-"

"You swear on what, Blair? Our relationship? My fucking ink on your skin?" She noticed the way his hand moved towards his waistband. "You're a liability. Do you get that? Jesus."

"Please," Blair couldn't breathe. She backed away, just waiting for him to pull his 9mm on her. "I love you."

"Stop saying that," he snapped. He paced back and forth several times, his hand never straying too far from the gun in his waistband. "You have to go. If I see you again or one piece of information gets out about my club, I'll kill you myself. You have an hour to get your shit and leave."

The door slammed closed behind Happy and Blair fell to her knees in the middle of the kitchen. Her heart shattered and her stomach twisted into knots. She scrambled to the garbage can and prayed that the sickness was from her pain. It killed her to know that she had even considered having a family with Happy. It was never going to work. It was always going to end in pain and it was her fault. She never meant to fall in love with him. She never wanted to hurt him.

**December 2011**

Happy studied the ornaments on Jax and Tara's Christmas tree as he waited for Tara to finish wrapping the gifts he had gotten for Emma. Jax had volunteered her assistance after seeing unwrapped toys sitting in the corner of Happy's living room. He was hesitant but eventually agreed after several failed attempts at wrapping even the simplest of boxes. It was his first opportunity to give Emma presents and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Happy. Thomas hasn't been feeling great and he kept me up all night," Tara said. He turned from the Christmas tree and shook his head. He didn't mind waiting, she was doing him a favor.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Happy said. "You sure I can't give you some money for the paper or something?"

"I'm sure," Tara chuckled. Jax walked into the living room with a stack of Emma's presents.

"Good thing you brought the truck," Jax said with a laugh as Tara opened the door for him. Happy knew he went a little overboard. Tara led Happy down the hallway so he could gather up the remaining presents and get on the road. Jax caught him before he got in the truck. "Are you still telling everyone next week?"

"Yeah," Happy didn't have a choice. Clay had started questioning his absence on the weekends and Happy hated lying to the club. He had to give them something, even if he couldn't be completely honest. "You've got a good woman, brother."

"I know," Jax agreed. "Merry Christmas, brother."

"Merry Christmas," Happy said. He gave Jax a brotherly, back slapping hug and got in the truck.

* * *

Happy followed the directions Blair had given him after she finally came clean about where she was living. It was less than a fifteen minute ride between the clubhouse and her home in Tracy and he felt much better about her living there than Oakland. The neighborhood that he was driving through seemed safer than most he'd seen in Oakland. Tracy also wasn't home to the mother charter of the Mayans MC.

After breaking things off with Blair, Happy kept tabs on the investigation she was part of. At first, he wanted to make sure she was safe. He worried that she would get hurt once the Mayans caught wind that she was no longer attached to the Sons. Eventually, he was able to convince himself that he did it to make sure she kept her word regarding his club never being drug into the case. He managed to replace all the feelings he had for her with hate. He watched the Mayan's Tacoma charter all but crumble underneath charges ranging from extortion to murder. He knew that the Mayans would kill her if they ever found out about her role in putting twenty members in prison. Eventually that fear subsided, until Happy found out about Emma.

"Happy!" Emma dashed out of the house and ran straight to him. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. Happy kissed the top of her head before carefully placing her back down. He saw Blair leaning against a column on the front porch and cocked his head up in a silent greeting. She smiled.

"Think you can help carry some stuff inside, princess?" Happy offered her one of the smaller presents. She nodded enthusiastically and hurried inside. Blair propped the door open before joining him in the driveway. "How'd you get your boyfriend out of the house?"

"Can we not do this?" Blair muttered. He shrugged and handed her a few presents to carry inside. "Hap, you didn't have to do all this."

"I have a few Christmases to make up for," he said. She frowned and closed his truck door before following him back inside. Happy glanced around the living room, surprised that nothing really looked like Blair. At least, not the Blair that had decorated the house they had shared together. Emma's eyes were wide as Happy put the armful of presents on the ottoman. "Looks like you've been good this year."

"I killed a slug," Emma said, shaking her head and sending little curls flying. Happy resisted the urge to laugh. "Cody said I was bad."

"Cody is a fu-" Happy caught himself before calling Blair's fiancé a fucking idiot. He knew that trouble had started between Blair and the idiot when Emma stopped calling him daddy. Blair finally explained who Happy was but Emma didn't seem to fully understand yet. "Cody is wrong. You're a good kid. Slugs are gross. You want to open your presents?"

"It isn't Christmas yet. That's tomorrow, silly." Emma giggled and eyed the presents curiously. Happy took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "We open them in the morning."

"I won't be here in the morning, baby girl." Happy hated the way her smile faded. He looked over at Blair, hoping she would say something and help him out. She knelt down and tucked a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Let's have two Christmases this year, baby. You can open presents from Happy today and presents from Santa and everyone else tomorrow, okay?" Blair glanced over at Happy with a tight smile. Emma seemed to consider the offer for a minute before finally nodding. Over the next hour, Blair's living room was covered in scraps of wrapping paper and discarded toy boxes. Happy couldn't remember ever liking Christmas before sharing it with Emma. He watched the way she gravitated towards a plush lion toy. Blair had told him how much she liked stuffed animals.

"What do you say, Em?" Blair said as Emma started toting all of her treasures to her bedroom. She put her coloring books down carefully and sprinted the short distance to Happy's arms.

"Merry Christmas, daddy!" Happy couldn't breathe as she kissed his cheek. It was the first time she'd said it.

"I love you, baby girl." Happy said, giving her a hug.

"I love you back," she said. He had heard her say it to Blair several times and knew she had gotten the phrase from her mother. It was the same way Blair always used to say it back to him. Emma slid back down to her feet and motioned down the hall. "Gotta go introduce everybody before bed time."

"She's too damn smart," Happy chuckled after she disappeared to her room. Blair was walking around the room picking up shredded wrapping paper and didn't seem to be listening to him. He was about to start helping when he heard her sniffle. "Hey, leave that for a minute."

"I'm fine," she lied. Happy sighed and walked over to her, unable to ignore her crying. Over the past three months, he had been fighting to stay angry at her. He had every reason to hate her. She lied to him. She lied to the club he considered family. Yet for some reason, he hated her less every time he saw her. He took a deep breath, pulling her into the first hug he had given any woman aside from his mother in half a decade. She buried her face into the bend of his neck and cried. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Happy asked hesitantly. He didn't want her dragging up old shit, not when they had managed to get along for the past month. When she pulled back to look at him, her cheeks were pink and covered in watered down mascara lines. He pressed his lips onto hers before he realized what he was doing. It felt like muscle memory, like a reflex to comfort her like he had many times before. She returned the kiss and brought her hands up to his chest. Happy quickly realized what he had done and stepped back. Blair's cheeks were a darker shade of pink than they had been before he kissed her.

"You...you should probably go," Blair whispered. Happy disagreed. He should have left before he fucked up and kissed her. He wasn't good with emotions. He liked for things to be black and white, no feelings involved to complicate shit. Blair was complicated. Happy left Blair standing in the living room as he walked down the hall their daughter had run down. He found the little girl sound asleep with the plush lion held tightly in her arms.

Happy drove away from Blair's home in a rage. He hated that she still had some kind of power over him, even if it wasn't as strong as before. She was still a threat to the club. She was still the same woman that lied to him for three years and put everyone he cared about at risk. He wasn't the type of man that got so hung up on some bitch that he forgot his priorities. He had a job, a duty to the club to keep her away. Somehow, he had to figure out a way to be in his daughter's life with as little contact with Blair as possible.

"The fuck are you doing?" Happy yelled, looking down the barrel of his 9mm. The prospect put his hands up and started trembling as Happy walked closer to the sedan he was driving. "Have you been following me?"

"I-I was in the neighborhood," he stuttered. Happy narrowed his eyes and tore the door open. The prospect scrambled out of the car as Happy holstered his gun. The last thing he needed was someone calling the cops. "What-uh-what has you out here?"

"What city are you in?" Happy snapped, calling the younger man's bluff. The prospect's eyes darted to his left and right.

"Um, Escalon?" Happy slugged him in the stomach and the prospect doubled over with a cough. "I'm sorry. Clay told me to see where you kept going."

"Keep your mouth shut. I'll talk to Clay," Happy growled. He turned to walk back to his truck when the prospect reached out for his arm. Happy spun back around and grabbed him by the throat. "Whatever you think you know or think you saw, you don't know shit."

"She's a cop, Happy. She pulled me over one day," the prospect said with wide eyes. Happy shook his head.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Happy slugged him in the jaw and watched him fall to the asphalt. His hand was forced. He had to come clean to the club about his daughter and Blair. He had hoped to keep Blair's information out of Clay's hands but it was too late. He left the prospect and returned to his truck, dialing Blair's number as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You need to take Emma somewhere for a few days."

"Why?" Blair listened as Happy told her what had happened. He heard her groan and knew what she was about to say. "This is why I never wanted you to know about Emma. Your stupid club could get her killed."

"No one is hurting her...or you. I've got this. Just give me a couple days to calm Clay down, Blair." Happy wasn't sure if that was an option but he was going to try. If it came down to it, he would chose Emma over the club. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his little girl and that included losing her mother. After hanging up on Blair, he called Jax. He didn't bother with saying hello. "Clay had a prospect follow me out to my kid's house."

"Shit. Alright, I'll meet you at the clubhouse," Jax suggested. Happy gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'll come by your house. There's something I haven't told you about her mother," Happy regretted not telling him about Blair before but he hoped Jax would understand. He never wanted to lie to the club. He knew it could cost him his kutte, he had come to terms with that years ago. He only hoped that it didn't cost his life or worse

**A/N: **Strap in for some turbulence next chapter and going forward. I know this may seem out of character for Happy as he was depicted in the show but I'm basing his actions and motives off of his extremely loyal personality. Only in this story, he has another reason to live outside of the club. Please continue to review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus Christ," Jax groaned. Happy had filled him in on everything from his previous relationship with Blair, to finding out she was an undercover detective in Tacoma, to finding out he had a daughter, to finding the prospect tailing him in Tracy. "She's still a cop?"

"Yeah, she's a traffic investigator now." Happy watched Jax nod slowly. "She's not a threat, Jax. She had enough to crush SAMTAC five years ago and never used any of it."

"I hear you, Hap, but you know how Clay is. Did you get her somewhere safe?" Jax asked, pulling his kutte onto his back. Happy nodded, hoping that Blair had listened to him. "Let's go try and get ahead of this, brother."

Happy tried to focus as he drove over to the clubhouse. Clay could be unpredictable and was prone to tunnel vision. Happy needed him to look at the big picture. He knew his value to the Sons, not just the Charming charter. Since being patched in twelve years ago, he had done numerous jobs that would keep even the most hardcore members up at night. He never complained about the dirty jobs. Happy had earned the trust and respect that several charters had for him.

"Why are you having me followed?" Happy growled through clenched teeth as soon as she saw Clay. He had planned on calmly asking him to talk in the chapel but seeing the man triggered him. Clay picked up his glass of whiskey and motioned towards the chapel. Jax followed Happy inside. "Clay."

"The prospect probably has a concussion," Clay said, ignoring Happy's question. Jax took his normal seat at the table as Happy shrugged. "Where have you been disappearing to?"

"I haven't been disappearing," Happy growled, irritated by the disrespect. "I've been spending time with my daughter."

"What daughter?" Clay sat up and rested his cigar on the ashtray. Happy folded his arms across his chest.

"My four-year-old daughter. Her mother and I were together in Tacoma. I just found out about her." Happy watched Clay's brows raise. "You could have asked. I don't need to be tailed like some rat."

"It isn't personal, brother. With the new sheriff in town and the feds poking around we all need to be careful," Clay said. Happy narrowed his eyes and realized Clay was already a step ahead of him. He ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to put a bullet in the man's skull. "Congratulations on the little girl but the mother is an issue."

"Happy's been around a long time, Clay. If he vouches for her then we need to take his word on it," Jax stated. Clay turned to look at his step-son and laughed. "Remember what happened last time you didn't trust a member of this club?"

"The bitch is a cop, Jax. There's no defending that." Clay turned to Happy and raised his finger at the enforcer's chest. "You should have brought this to the club when you found out about the kid. Was she a cop in Tacoma?"

"Yeah, she was." Jax started to speak further on Happy's answer but he shook his head. He decided that Clay knowing about Blair's undercover assignment wouldn't help her or Emma. He was willing to take the heat from Clay if that meant keeping them safer. "She wasn't a threat then and she's not a threat now. She investigates traffic wrecks and shit."

"Did Lee know about this shit?" Clay asked. Happy shook his head. If he was going down, he wasn't going to drag anyone else into it. "I never would have expected this from you, Happy."

"Save the disappointment speech. I've always put the club first and my personal life doesn't have shit to do with it," Happy snapped. "You have a problem with the mother of my kid then you can go through me."

"Hap, hold on. You've earned the club's trust, brother. No one is going to go near them," Jax said. "I trust you, Hap."

"We'll bring it to the table after the holiday," Clay stated as he stood up. "You need to decide if some gash with a badge is worth your seat at this table."

"Decided that a long time ago," Happy stated. Clay shook his head and left the room. Jax closed the door behind him and looked at Happy. "I don't trust him. President or not, I'll kill him if he comes near Blair or Emma."

"Why didn't you tell him about the Mayan's case in Tacoma?" Jax asked as Happy lit a cigarette.

"Knowing him he would have gone directly to Alvarez with that and had them take care of it," Happy said before taking a long, chest-filling drag. He knew how men like Clay thought because he often thought the same way. If the Mayans got involved, Clay wouldn't have to take anything to the table. His hands wouldn't be dirty. "I appreciate you backing me on this, brother."

"You've saved my ass too many times, Hap. Just trying to repay the favor," Jax gave him a tight hug. "You staying here?"

"No. I'm going to make sure my hardheaded ex listened. I'll have my phone on me," Happy said, doubting that Blair had in fact left like he told her to. She hadn't argued with him enough when he told her to leave. She probably thought he was overreacting or that she could take care of herself. He didn't care about her pride. He cared about his little girl's safety.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, stepping out onto the front porch as Happy exited his truck. He shook his head and walked up to her. As angry as he was that she hadn't listened to him, he was relieved that she was okay. He moved closer, drawn to her again. When the front door opened again, he stopped. Happy's eyes narrowed as Blair's fiancé stepped outside. He had a baseball bat in one hand and Blair's police radio in the other. Happy folded his arms across his chest. "Cody, put that stuff down."

"Who are you?" He asked, ignoring Blair's directions. Happy smirked and looked at Blair, amused that Cody didn't seem to know much about him. "I asked you a question, buddy."

"Buddy?" Happy laughed and propped an arm on the porch column beside Blair. He looked down at her and smiled. "You want to fill your idiot boyfriend in?"

"Happy, stop." Blair took her radio from Cody and turned the power off. "Cody, this is my ex-boyfriend. He's Emma's father."

"Seriously, Blair?" Cody's grip tightened on the bat as he scowled. Happy stood up straight, hoping he wasn't dumb enough to try anything with his Louisville slugger. "You've been letting this type of guy come around Emma?"

"She's my daughter, asshole." Happy moved closer to him, putting himself between Cody and Blair. "Go inside. I need to talk to Blair."

"This is my house. You can't tell me what to do," Cody snapped. Happy rolled his eyes and snatched the baseball bat away. He flung it into the yard without ever taking his eyes off the man who Blair had decided to marry. Happy wondered how she had gone from him to the nerdy looking man standing in front of him. He was barely taller than Blair and had a soft appearance, like he spent most of his time sitting behind a desk. Happy doubted he had ever been in a fight. "Blair, go inside."

"Cody, please stop. I can handle him. You're just pissing him off," Blair sighed. She was right. Happy was already in a bad mood and the man was working on his last nerve. "Please."

Happy stepped towards Cody, ready to force him back inside until Blair's hand caught his arm. He turned back to look at her with a disappointed sigh. She asked him to give them a minute to talk before she shoved Cody inside and closed the door. Happy sat on the top step, listening for any raised voices or sounds of fighting. He didn't doubt that Blair could hold her own against the idiot but he refused to let Emma witness a man disrespecting or beating her mother.

"I guess I should thank you for not shooting him," Blair said as she joined Happy on the front porch. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake Emma up."

"Of course not," Blair chuckled. She sat down next to him and rested her elbows on her knees. "What have you gotten into, Hap?"

"Pres found out about you being a cop and a prospect followed me out here." Happy didn't see any point in lying to her about it. Her eyes closed as she shook her head. "He doesn't know about the case you worked when you were with Tacoma PD."

"You didn't tell him I was undercover?" Happy shook his head. Blair's eyes swam with tears. "So he thinks you knew all along? Happy, he'll make you look like a rat."

"It's got to go to the table after Christmas. My VP is on my side," Happy wished he had a better list of positive things to say about their situation. "I told you to go somewhere for a while, Blair. You think tubby in there is going to protect you?"

"Tubby? Not everyone has to be hard like you," Blair's cheeks darkened as he chuckled. "I meant your abs. Oh, stop laughing."

"Did you tell him about earlier?" Happy watched her bite her lip as she shook her head no.

"It was heat of the moment, Happy."

"I was talking about early Christmas, Blair." Happy watched her relax a little. She again shook her head no. "I want you and Emma safe."

"We'll be fine, Hap. You said it still has to go to the table," Blair said quietly. Happy nodded, wishing it was that simple. He lost all train of thought when he heard a loud scream from inside the house. Blair was right behind him as he burst into the living room. Cody was holding Emma's arm and fighting to hold her still. She started crying.

"Daddy!" She reached out for Happy as Blair snapped at Cody to let her go. He released her arm and she ran into Happy's arms. He scooped her up and tucked her head into the bend of his neck as she cried. "Don't go."

"I got you, baby girl. You're okay," Happy said, trying to calm her as she screamed. Since meeting her, Happy had never seen her cry like that. He was torn between comforting her and killing the idiot that had upset her. He checked her arm to make sure it wasn't red or bruised as she continued crying. She seemed to calm down a little as he rubbed her back. "Why don't you introduce me to your stuffed animals, baby?"

"Mmkay," Emma muttered. Happy kissed the side of her head and walked down the hall to her bedroom as Blair and Cody argued. She hung onto his neck and pointed out the stuffed animals, naming each one individually.

"Everybody getting along okay?" Happy asked her. She nodded and told him that Scruffy, her new lion, and Bones, her German shepherd, were going to be best friends. He listened to her fantastical stories about all of her stuffed animals as the argument in the living room grew louder. He felt her hold on a little tighter as Cody yelled loudly. "Em, I'm going to ask you something important, okay? Does Cody yell at your mom a lot?"

"Sometimes," Emma said quietly. He could tell she thought she was going to get in trouble. "Mommy cries sometimes."

"Yeah? Does he yell at you, Em?" Happy didn't expect Blair and Cody not to argue. He had argued with her many times when they were together. Still, he didn't want Emma to see it and he definitely didn't want Emma being yelled at. Emma hid her face against his neck again and he felt his anger start to return. "You aren't going to get in trouble, baby girl."

"He doesn't like when I get sad when Mommy is gone. He said I should be quiet when she's at work," Emma muttered against his neck. His squeezed his eyes closed tightly, trying his best to control his anger. "I sorry."

"It's okay baby. You're good. You didn't do anything bad," he tried to explain. "I'm not mad at you."

"Hap?" Blair poked her head in the door. He put Emma down on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you tuck all your friends in, baby? I'm going to talk to your momma for a minute," Happy said, smoothing her hair. Emma nodded and pulled her lion and puppy over to her. He stepped into the hall with Blair and shook his head. He forced himself to keep his voice to a whisper. "You need to break up with that fucking idiot. You know he tells Emma she can't make noise when you're at work?"

"Happy, she's barely five. She might not understand." Blair pulled her bedroom door closed and pushed Happy into what looked like a home office. "Cody has been her father figure for two years, Hap. He has had to parent her while I'm at work and on call."

"I understand that but I don't fucking trust him. I get a say in this, Blair." Happy paused, hearing a floorboard squeak in the hallway. "Don't act like everything is great because you've got a ring on your finger."

"My relationship is none of your business. Emma is safe with Cody. If she wasn't, I wouldn't be with him." Blair sighed and looked up at him with a frown. "Go home, Happy. We're fine here. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Keep the doors locked and don't let anyone you don't know inside the house," Happy said. She pursed her lips and reminded him that she was a cop. He rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know."

Happy stopped by Emma's room to tell her goodnight. She was upset that he had to leave, bargaining good behavior and offering several of her stuffed animals for him to sleep with. He realized why Blair never wanted him around when she was going to bed. She was so upset that he wasn't going to be there when he woke up. He was struggling with being away from her so much as well. After reading her a story, twice, she fell asleep and he left. Normally he would return to the clubhouse and drink or hookup with a croweater to distract him from all the feelings. Instead, he spent the last few hours of Christmas Eve sitting in his truck at the end of Blair's dead end street.

* * *

Jax looked up from the abandoned cigarette, still smoking as it laid in the heavy, glass ashtray. Nine men sat around the large, redwood table as they processed the information they had been given. Happy sat at the far end of the table from Clay. It wasn't abnormal for him to sit there but given the circumstances it seemed to amplify the tension in the room. The club had heard what he had to say about Blair. It all came down to the vote.

"Nay," Jax said with a nod to Happy. The rest of the men around the table followed suit. It was unanimous, he wouldn't face excommunication or a mayhem vote. It didn't make him feel any sense of relief as the second vote started. Jax voted against the club making any moves against Blair. "If Happy trusts her, that's enough for me."

"Nay. We don't hurt women or cops," Chibs said with a shake of his head. Happy gave him a nod of appreciation.

"Yay. I'm sorry, Hap." Happy was disappointed with Tig's vote but he wasn't surprised. If he was in his shoes, he may have voted the same way. Clay nodded and looked around the table. It was 7 against and 2 for.

"No one makes any moves against the cop," Clay slammed the gavel down and Happy left the room. He felt sick. The club that he considered family had just sat around a table deciding not only his fate but the fate of the mother of his child. He considered returning to the NOMADS and leaving the drama of Charming behind but he refused to miss more time with Emma. He would just have to deal with watching his back until Clay was out of the president's seat.

Happy sent a quick message to Blair, letting her know that things were handled with the club. He was going to continue keeping an eye on her house for a couple nights but he hoped giving her the all clear would stop her from being a bitch to him. Ever since he left her house on Christmas Eve, Blair had started picking arguments with him. He assumed it had something to do with her fiancé. He didn't care. He could handle Blair hating him. He just needed his little girl.

* * *

**February 2012**

**Blair** **POV**

"Detective Morgan, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," the man stepped away from his Triumph Bonneville and outstretched his hand. She shook it once and took a step back. Blair had a funny feeling about the man. He seemed friendly on the surface but there was something about the way he smiled at her. It made her feel uneasy.

"When an assistant U.S attorney requests a meeting it isn't usually seen as optional," Blair said. "What do you want, Mr. Potter?"

"It has come to my attention that you spent some time with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club in Tacoma, Washington." Blair folded her arms across her chest, displeased with where the conversation was headed. "I'm currently working on a project surrounding the club's charter in Charming. I was hoping we could compare notes, see if anything you have from your time in Tacoma can help."

"They were part of my cover," she stated. It was never part of her assignment to make connections with the Sons. She was only supposed to observe things from the Harley Davidson store. Meeting Happy and their relationship wasn't planned. In the eyes of the Tacoma Police Department, she messed up but by the time her superiors realized her relationship wasn't part of the case, it was too late to pull her out. After her break-up with Happy, she refused to ever do any other undercover work. So, once the case was closed, she was told to find another agency to work for or be fired. "I didn't keep any notes on them or anything. Sorry."

"Oh, I see. I see. That's disappointing," Potter said. Blair started to turn away until he held a finger up like he had a sudden realization. "You worked the Mayans case for three years, correct? From April 2004 to February 2007? Yes, I believe I remember those dates correctly because your daughter was born in November of 2007, was she not?"

"My daughter has nothing to do with this," Blair snapped. Potter chuckled and she narrowed her eyes like a mother bear preparing to defend her cub.

"No, of course not. Ms. Morgan, I enjoy guessing games. I'm really rather good at them, actually. So, before I look at the records that my assistant has pulled for me, let me take a guess. Little Emma's father is none other than Happy Lowman, now of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. Am I right?"

"Go to hell," Blair snapped. She didn't care about his title. "Stay the fuck away from me and my daughter."

"See, I would. I do hate to involve children but I have already told you of my plans to look into the club. I can't have you running to Emma's daddy and tell him what I have planned. I could threaten your career, of course. However, I feel as though someone in your position my respond better to teamwork. You get me concrete information on SAMCRO and I will just shred the little file I have on your family ties. You wouldn't want your superiors or child services involved, would you?"

"Blackmail? You piece of shit," Blair snapped. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger nervously. "I'll help you on two conditions."

"Interesting, go ahead," Potter chuckled.

"First, you keep my involvement with the case out of any reports or documentation. That means my superiors don't find out any specifics of my case." Potter nodded, so she continued. "Second, if you win the case using any information I get you, you provide relocation and new identities for both me and my daughter."

"I almost thought you would include Mr. Lowman in your demands," Potter stretched his hand out again. Blair bit her bottom lip and shook his hand. "I will be in touch, Ms. Morgan. I'm proud of the decision you made today."

"Me too," Blair muttered as he rode away. She opened the trunk of her car and dug out the pre-paid phone she kept for emergencies. As soon as she loaded minutes on to the phone, she dialed Happy's number.

"Who is this?" He snapped as soon as the line stopped ringing. Blair stepped away from her car and looked over the guardrail.

"Happy, it's me. We have a problem," Blair said quietly. "There's a guy from the U.S. attorney's office looking into the club."

"Shit," Happy growled. "How did you find out?"

"He just blackmailed me into working with him. He said that if I didn't get him information, he would go to my superiors and child protective services about Emma," Blair explained. She heard a loud crash before she continued. "No one threatens my family, Happy."

"So, what? You're going to flip after all this time?" Happy's voice was tight and she knew the vein in his temple was probably pulsing wildly. Blair shook her head.

"Of course not. Whether you like it or not, you've been my family since Emma was born. You need to get me a sit down with Jax. The only way this is going away is if the attorney thinks I'm working for him and I can't risk giving him bullshit information." Blair yanked her car door open, feeling both energized and infuriated.

"Jax isn't president, Blair." Emma started her car with a nod and turned the wheel towards Charming.

"Yeah, I know but you don't trust Clay. I'll be at your house in twenty," Blair didn't wait for him to say anything. She ended the call and pressed the accelerator closer to the floor

**A/N: **I hope you all don't mind this chapter being a little longer than the previous ones. We've finally learned where Blair's loyalty lies YAY! Thank you all so much for the continued support!


End file.
